


My Imaginary long Holidays

by MrsMendes19



Category: Eureka (TV), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: #Clues, #Murderer, #death, #expolicewoman, #followingclues, #gotshot, #neededstitches, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Just a little imaginary holiday that I wrote. Hope you guys enjoy it!





	My Imaginary long Holidays

The best part of my imaginary holidays was going for a nice long walk on the beach with my friends and then going for a swim in the ocean. After we had finished we packed up our things and headed home. We all took turns having showers to get all the salt water off us. When we were all showered and dressed we watched a long movie, after the movie we played a game which pulled you in as if you were the character and you had to play the game as if someone was controlling you and if you died then you were pulled back into the real world. When all of our characters died and we were all back in the real world we had a quick dinner and went to bed. 

The next day, we had police men come to our house to tell us about this escaped murderer, they told us that they were short of men and that they thought that my friends and I would be the perfect people for the job. The police men knew that I used to be a police woman so they said that I would have the training for the job. I went upstairs and got dressed into my police gear. I came downstairs and the police men told my friends and me that they had some spare gear down at the police station and that we could use them. The police men drove us down to the police station and my friends got dressed and came out. We thanked the police men and they gave us all the information which they had on the escaped murderer and the trail which they managed to get. We thanked the police men again and left.

The first thing we did was look at the trail.  
The escaped murderer, Max Anders, was seen at the local pub around 6:15pm.  
Then he was seen walking the streets near his home around 7:00pm.  
He left his home around 7:30pm and was seen in a red truck heading towards the woods at 8:00pm.  
And that was where the trail ended. Now we had a starting point. The woods.

We packed up our things and headed down to our car, packed everything onto the car and drove towards the woods.  
When we got to the wood entrance we saw the red truck, which matched the description the police men gave us. We kept looking around us to make sure we didn’t get ambushed and to make sure there weren’t any traps that we could set off. When we passed then entrance we headed deeper into the woods. We kept walking for another hour until we found a small wood cabinet. We knocked on the door but no-one answered, the door was open so we let ourselves in. we looked around for any obvious clues but the place was clean. We waited until the owner of the cabin came back and when he did we were in for a big shock. We caught the murderer red handed, he had just killed an innocent woman, who I knew had two young children. He had stabbed her several times in the abdomen and neck. We looked at her in shock and saw Max run off.

We took off after him and he was a quick fellow. I called my friend, Jack Carter, to help with the job. He was also a police man and he had a car which helped a lot when he had to catch someone who might run off and have an escape car hidden away somewhere. I told Jack to keep a look out for a red truck while he was coming down and hung up. I told my friends that Jack was coming down and they were relieved to know that we had back up. We went back to our car and drove off to look for the red truck.  
I got a call from Jack a little while later telling me that he had found the red truck, but Max had set fire to it and he had run off. I thanked Jack and asked where he had found the truck, he told me and hung up. I now knew where to go so I told my friend, Jess, to drive. I kept directing her in the right direction; we eventually found our way to where Jack and the truck were. He told us that he had found the truck all burnt up but he knew that it was the truck. Now that we had Jack we had a big advantage, Jack could call up his friend Jo and she could come with many more people to help. I told Jack that we might need Jo in case we have to deal with a lot of people who might be helping Max. He called up Jo and she told Jack she would be there soon. Jo arrived and we headed in the direction which Max headed because Jack saw him run off. Max heard Jack’s car and ran off, Max doesn’t want to be caught. He will put up a fight just so he doesn’t get caught. 

We followed Max’s trail for a few minutes until we got to a big barn, we opened the door and stepped inside. Once we got inside, at least a hundred men were waiting for us. Jo’s team started shooting at them and killed half of them but the other half was not so easy to take down. They started running at us and we were desperately trying to fight them off, Jack got knocked down by a guy who had a knife so I ran up to him and threw him off Jack. Jack picked up the knife so no one else could have it. Jo’s team were firing bullets all around us and no bullets hit us. After an exhausting hour all the bad guys were dead except one…. Max.  
Jack was about to go up to him and handcuff him but I told him that I would do it, so Jack handed me the handcuffs and walked up to Max. Max looked at me as I was walking up to him and I didn’t see a guy behind a pole with a gun, he shot one single bullet and it hit me in the side. I fell down to the ground in pain. Jack pulled his gun out and shot Max in the stomach until Max fell down to the ground and didn’t get up. Then he shot the other guy and killed him too.  
Jack ran to me and looked at my injury, I was losing a lot of blood because the bullet had gone in deep but had luckily gone through me, and so I had no bullet in me. Jack took off his Sherriff uniform shirt and pressed it against my side. When I had recovered a bit Jack slowly lifted me up and carried me to the car. He placed me in the passenger seat, and then he went and got into the driver’s seat and drove off to GD. When we got to GD Jack handed me over to Allison, a doctor, and told her to look after me, I put an arm around her and she led me to a room where they look after the sick and injured. She helped me onto a bed and went to get what she needed to patch me up. Allison returned a few seconds later with thread and needle in hand. She patched me up, put a bandage around my side and told me to take it easy for two weeks. I thanked her and left the room to find Jack.

I found Jack waiting for me, when he saw me he walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug, making sure that he doesn’t hurt me. At that moment Zane, my boyfriend, came into the room and he told us about Max. Max had been in prison for ten years and he finally had enough of his cell and wanted out so he managed to get past a heavily guarded gate somehow and over the high wall, someone must have helped him get out. Jack and I had another mission: to find out who helped Max escape. We thanked Zane for the information and left.

We were driving down to the hospital when I remembered what Allison had said, I was meant to take it easy, she even told me I couldn’t go out with Jack on missions. I grabbed my side as pain flushed over my body as Jack hit a rough patch on the road, he must have seen because he pulled over and looked at me. I told him I was fine but the blood on my shirt told another story, the stitches must have burst open and if I don’t get it looked at I could lose more blood and so Jack turned the car around and drove me back to Allison, and I could tell that she wasn’t going to be happy. We arrived at GD and I headed straight to the sick room. Allison wasn’t too happy when I told her what happened but she patched me u again and personally drove me home. I carefully got out of the car and walked up the porch steps then stepped inside. I watched Allison drive off and then I got changed into my bed clothes and got into bed, I couldn’t sleep so I grabbed my phone and texted Zane until I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore.

The next day I called Jack and told him that I wouldn’t make it today because as I was getting out of the car yesterday Allison told me that I have to stay home for two whole weeks, he understood and told me that after work he would come check in on me, I told him that I would love that and hung up. At six o’clock Jack rang the doorbell and I let him in. I was dressed in my best dress and apparently Jack had a suit which he dug out because he was wearing it and he looked quite handsome too. I let him in and walked into the kitchen to prepare some food, Jack stopped me and told me that he wanted to make dinner; I agreed and sat down on the couch to watch some TV while Jack cooked. After he finished, he came into the living room and sat down on the couch and handed me a plate of food. We took one bite, Jack and I spat it straight back out and Jack asked if we could order pizza, I laughed and agreed. Jack left a few hours later; we had eaten our pizzas and then watched a movie. I was glad to have a friend like Jack who is always looking after me. 

I got a call from Zane the next day asking me to meet him at Café Diem, I told him I’d be there. I climbed out of bed and got dressed, I put my hair in a messy ponytail and made my way out the door. I was heading down the street when I met Jack coming out of the Sherriff’s office, he asked if he could walk with me and I said that he could. We walked for a while until we got down to Café Diem, Jack got a call from Fargo telling him that he needs Jack down at GD. I said goodbye to Jack and went inside Café Diem. The first thing I noticed was that Vincent was busy in the kitchen, he usually greets me whenever I go to Café Diem. I saw Zane sitting at a table so I went and sat down next to him. He looked me in the eyes, grabbed hold of my hand and slowly got down on one knee and produced a beautiful engagement ring, he asked if I would marry him and I started to cry but I replied “JES”. He got up and kissed me and I kissed him back. I couldn’t believe that I was going to be married!  
Zane and I lived a long and happy life working at GD. We had two beautiful children who grew up in a loving family. Our children wanted to follow in our footsteps so they worked at GD as well, just like their parents.

The End


End file.
